freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160529165509
@anon: From the opening of the link you yourself provided; "Although everyone experiences emotions, scientists do not all agree on what emotions are or how they should be measured or studied. Emotions are complex and have both physical and mental components." So let us keep in mind our knowledge is not infallible. Anyway, onto the actual content; The exact cause of an emotion is a debated topic, with at least three major potential theories put forward for it but with no consensus worldwide on a solid explanation. What we can say for sure is that there is definitely a connection to electrical impulses traveling through the brain and central nervous system. Numerous conditions, neurological and physical, as well as reactions we experience daily alter out impulses, however the simply action or occurrence of an impulse changing, or being altered, does not mean the reaction it is related to is automatically involuntary. That is why we divide them into the categories of voluntary and involuntary. As I've said before I'm uncertain as to whether Arnett's expression of her desire to be an obedient servant, call Kazuya her master and offer everything up to him is an involuntary or voluntary expression on her behalf. But the pervading opinion, it would appear, is that it was voluntary. And please don't simply argue that point with me, Eevee, Citrus, Godric, NTRanon and others have repeatedly stated here that what occurred was not mind control but, at worst, simply control of the body. That means that any thoughts, feelings and opinions expressed by the Pandora during that period were their genuine and voluntary expressions and feelings. I'll admit I myself am still a little on the fence about it but, at the same time, understand that I am not the person who advanced or insisted what occurred wasn't mind control, numerous others did so first. As a result your example, concerning the ability to 'at will alter thoughts and emotions' isn't relevant here since the point, which I'm considering, is that the thoughts and expressions made by Arnett, Elizabeth and Ticy were simply voluntary and not in anyway compelled or artificially created. I will admit I too am surprised you like Arnett and Morrison. Also saying; 'due to the Stigma's living element that sends electrical impulses to the brain that affected the two of them,' really doesn't help since when you fall in love what occurs is your brain, due to a number of contingent factors, sends related electrical impulses. As I've said the simple fact that the Stigma was implanted doesn't mean that its effects are automatically involuntary. What matters purely is if Arnett's desire to be Kazuya's obedient servant and offer up to him everything she has is her voluntary desire or if it is compelled upon her against her will. I'm afraid I'm not exactly clear what the point of you extended metaphor was. To my understanding the message is; 'context determines a situation' but I fail to see its relevance to our discussion unless your urging that we wait for the possibility of more context before we discuss. Which is a fine point sure, but, its not like speculation and discussion of what we know at current isn't common here. Beyond that, the final point then, it is true there are a million 'ifs and buts' which is exactly why I dislike justifying anything important in a story based off of off-panel assumed content. Sure they could be having tests, or getting food, but since we've now opened the door they could be doing anything else as well. But to be honest, as you've said, we can stop discussing that part since I've already said its no longer something I'm pushing. EDIT: But to be clear, I believe, the case is simply that you do believe, and are convinced, that when Arnett, Elizabeth and Ticy expressed their desires to be 'obedient servants' to their 'master' Kazuya and 'offer up everything they have to him' that it was involuntary. If that's your belief then that's fine, no problem, I am unconvinced of that fact though as I've seen it argued quite conclusively here that their free will was in no way removed or compromised. As a result I'm still trying to come to a conclusion for myself.